


A Little Bit Goes A Long Way

by StainedGlassDreams



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War, Sam Wilson being a good bro, Spoilers, VW, what really happened in the auto shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows, when a vet is in too deep, there's only one way to shake them back to reality.<br/>& that's humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Goes A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on Tumblr:
> 
> http://i-will-not-be-caged.tumblr.com/post/144046566491/feredir-free-them-i-have-so-many-unanswered  
> & tags from Relenafanel
> 
> Hope it's what you were hoping for :)

They looked around the shop, which slowly became more a chop shop than a reputable place as they continued on it.

Sam recalled the stories of his bunkmates in basic training, which would include Garber's run-down Kia Rio that came in with an oil change and left with a $3,000 damage to the transmission. Brook's brand new Toyota from his sister at the time left with coolant leak, which was definitely not there when it left the dealer.

Steve walked around looking through the Alfa Romeo.

Tyler's was the worse though. He left it with one of the "friend of my cousin's girlfriend" deals overnight, and found his car 5 miles down the road, stripped bare.  
Finds an old Trans-Am in the same state of repair. No matter where in the world you are, there's still some dick trying to rip you off.

"Found one." He heard Bucky call out.  
He & Steve walked over, the blue VW garishly looking at them.  
"It isn't pretty, but the engine's in-tact and the alternator looks fine."  
Steve sighed softly. "It's that or the truck, and the yellow's gonna attract attention." He began to walk over the driver's side, looking like he was going to hotwire it. Surprised Steve would even be capable but then again....

He looked at both he & Bucky, with the latter shutting the hood.  
He was looking at two of the greatest soldiers in history.

Looked over at Bucky again, who had barely slept, he knew it.  
& one of the saddest & Damn cruelest cases of POW abuse & examples in history itself.

The engine turned over, as he walked over to the passenger side, Bucky grabbing the handle the same time he did.  
"Uh-uh."  
"Why not?"

There was still a haunted look in Bucky's eyes, & one he didn't think would ever go away. Reminded him distantly of Barrigo in the VA meets.  
& the best thing to do, the best way to get him out of his head? Was to give him absolute, total shit. Enough where he'd have to get out of his mind, and focus on the here & now. Focus on the levity in that shit facing.  
Knows he has to do this for Bucky.

"Because, the last time we were in a car with you, I kind of lost the wheel."  
Bucky looked at him.  
"And you're safer in the back."  
"He's right." Steve answered.  
Bucky looked at Sam, shaking his head slightly as he opened the back door without complaint.

Sam got in, buckling his seatbelt. "Also, I called shotgun while you were out."  
Steve smiled softly, & as he looked briefly in the rearview, saw a ghost on Bucky's too.  
"You were a shitty driver." He mutters.  
"I kept pretty good control of the car though."

Steve turned the engine over as they left the chop shop.

Yup. Still works.


End file.
